hell throughout the galaxy
by DeAdPoOlIoDaAmAzInG
Summary: Samus reacts to a distress signal that leads to a massive adventure that is unlike any other ever before filled with action and possibly a potential love intrest
1. old school distress

_This is just something im trying out cause i love both franchises. I'd love proof reading if anyone wants too and maybe ideas for chapter names. This is just something i want to do cause my joirnal with this in has been destroyed and im just transfering now_

Samus was in her ship relaxing when she recieved a distress signal making her eyes go wide as she began thinking **Mars? No one has been to the milky way galaxy in forever. Hell there's barely any documentation about it's history anymore. I better check this out. Space pirates could be involved.** she then set a course straight to mars wondering how anyone could have survived there for so long anyway since all documentation about earth states that a catastrophe that was never named forced a couple hundred survivers to leave and search for some other place to re-colonize. When samus arrived she was surprised to see that mars had a lot more metal on it then what had been depicted in any history books and data logs. She flew to the planets surface wondering what the space pirates could possibly be up to only to be met with a horrifying pack of creatures with terrible red skin tiny deformed limbs at the bottom of its round round body, a massive mouth with sharp horrifying teeth and a green dot on its face. She was horrified as she had never seen such disgusting creatures in all her time as a bounty hunter even ridley being better looking and less evil looking than this. The creatures then started spitting weird projectiles causing damage to her ship. Her ship then crashed onto the planets surface. When samus came to she heard growling. When she opened her eyes she was met with another horrific creature. This one was orangish with sharp devilish claws and teeth, long arms and legs and glowing red eyes. She then noticed that that her energy tanks had been depleted and was one hit away from death. She then looked at the creature once again as it readied to attack and she accepted her fate. As the creature growled samus then saw as a blade peirced the creatures abdomen causing the creature to screech loudly as the blade then lifted slicing the creature in half as it then fell over dead. As samus was about to get up she was met with a double barrel shotgun to her helmet. She looked and saw a figure clad in armor that looked similar to hers except forest green and it was looking at her with a look that screamed friend or foe. She was then forced back down harshly as the figure stepped on her chest and kept her down. Samus decided to speak up to let the figure know what she was here to do "My name is Samus Aron. I've come here responding to a distress signal. Was it sent out by you?" she asks as the figure got off her. She wasnt uncomfortable under the figure as she had been in worse situations before but what was odd for her was that the figure was doing something that no one else has before. This figure was not only giving her a 'don't you dare fuck with me' vibe but was also causing her to blush which no one hahas ever done before and not for a lack of trying. Another creature tried to jump in but was then blown to bits as the figure used the shotgun on it and then spoke up as he reloaded it "distress signal was sent by a robot named samuel hayden. Thinks i can't do this alone" he says." his voice deep and gruff just adding to the blush on samus's face. "He also wants this facility to stay up and running cause he thinks it's the only way to help humanity back down on earth." he then picked up a mutilated corpse and spoke up once more "Yea cause this is helping humanity. These creatures can't be controlled" he says as samus then got up. He began leaving as she then stopped him and spoke up "i'd like to help" she states simply. The man clad in armor looks at her and then nods pulling out a data chip from his suit and hands it to her "download this data and give it back" he says as he shoots another creature going in for a swipe at him and then reloads his shotgun as samus puts it in her helmet, her visor suddenly flooding with info letting her know the creatures that attacked her had specific names, the flying ones that shot her ship down being cacodemons and the orange one being an imp. She downloaded the data and then gave him the data chip back as he shot another demon that tried to climb in. He put the chip back in his suit as she then went to see if she could restock on missles but she couldnt as her ship was too damaged. She then looked at the man as he looked at her and tilted his head in a way that says come on as he jumps out. She followed and saw a waste land over run by even more demons. For the first time in her life as a bounty hunter she was scared. She had fought all kinds of creatures the space pirates being the worst and closest to these creatures but these creatures just emitted so much evil and seemed like they not only had a brain but also knew exactly what they were doing. She saw him jump onto a building and then look at her causing her to think he was going to tell her to jump into his arms, which, she hated admiting to herself a lot, she wouldnt mind doing but she had a sense of independence to preserve. Instead he motioned her to come along which saddened her a bit but she just jumped down as well. Suddenly a giant pink horned centaur thing which she read was a Baron of Hell jumped onto her ship and roared loudly causing the figure to run and start shoving her ship. She wondered what he was doing until he actually shoved the ship off the cliff it was on demon in tow as it then jumped off. The man then took out the double barrel shot gun again and shot the demon in the face making it fall short of the cliff and falls off. She searched the database quickly and noticed that the man actually had a title in the database now known to her as the doom slayer. He then turned around and put his shotgun onto his shoulder and walked back to her, her shiop hitting the ground below and exploading giving him a badass background as he walked to her. She had to admit that she was impressed by his strength. They both head inside when he looks at her as the walk "ok i gotta ask" he says as he then lifts her arm cannon up "what ammo does it take. how do u reload" he asks. Samus pulls the cannon away "it doesnt take any ammo except i can also use missles but those are limited" she says and demonstrates as she shot an energy shot and then charged up a charge shot and shot it at a demon that ran up and got exploaded. She hated how much she was hoping he'd be impressed her girly side coming out. He nods "have to admit im actually impressed. Ammo is an issue sometimes so it's nice to not have to worry about it. Anyway let's go. Hayden wants to see me at his office and to be honest depending on what the robotic asshat says i might need someone to keep me from ripping out each bolt from his body and dismember him" he says getting pissed and grabbing a demon bare handed as it ran to him and him ripping its head off and crushing it as he threw the corpse to the side. She got giddy on the inside as he said he was impressed about the lack of ammo and watched as he ripped the demons head off and had to admit the sight of the gore was slightly over the top for her but she didnt mind to be honest. They both then walk to Samuel Haydens office.


	2. What has truely happened

After about an hour of searching the station looking for the office of one Dr. Samuel Hayden, Samus had found a red, glowing, floating orb that had a ghastly face inside it. It reminded her heavily of the orbs the chozo statues held when she'd find a new addition or upgrade to her suit. She examined it more until a loud screech cut her short and a ton of demons started running in and appearing causing her to get ready. She and the Slayer took turns shooting and killing the hoard of demons tag-teaming them usually with the slayer preforming a gory finisher to the demon that seemed to keep him going. Eventually though he started running out of ammo and he looks at the orb and ran to it. She tried to stop him as she didnt know what it would do but it didnt work. He then touched the orb and he started glowing a deep red in a basic flaming aura, the red glow from his eyes visible through the visor of his helmet. He then put his gun away and ran at the demons in a rage that she had never seen before, and then, right before her eyes, he started taking the entire hoarde on by himself with his bare hands, ripping limbs and tearing flesh from the body of the demons killing them with ease. Soon each demon was dead and the aura around him faded his eyes going back to normal as he pulled out his gun again. She looked at him shocked and spoke up "What in the hell was that?! That was a rage i have never seen before even in all my years as a bounty hunter" she says until her visor popped up some new information. The thing he had just grabbed seemed to be an artifact of some kind simply called berserker. It seemed to enhance the users physical strength at the cost of mental sanity but it seemed to not affect the slayer at all other than the breif moment of physical strength "Berserker power. Makes it easy to kill these things." he stated as he lead her through the faculty more. She followed staying silent as she decided to take the time and study the database. She noticed the power ups section all the power ups had tons of terrible side affects like making one go crazy and insane with rage for the berserker until the body deteriorates. She wondered why he didn't have any side affects happening to him. She then feared the worst and, much to her dismay with her growing feelings for him, started staying cautious around him thinking he might be a demon in disguise. For now he was her only guide so like it or not she had to trust him. She kept going with the slayer noting his intelligence was much higher than one would think just from looking at him and his preferred style of dealing with these creatures. With her earlier discovery this only worried her more as she started to get a bad feeling which she thought might have been from him. In reality they were both being watched by a winged creature with a fire of hatred in it's eyes inside a ship above the planets surface in space. Once they had gone through a couple rooms the slayer stopped and looked around. Once done he looked at her and spoke "stay here. I'm picking up something on the map that'll help with these things. You seem capable enough that i can leave you here and have you end up being fine" he said as he turned away and walked off ripping a panel of metal off the wall and walking through. This moment of break gave her something that she should have done when she heard him speak. How the hell had humanity been able to survive down on earth for so long. All documents that the federation had and any other people she worked for all stated that the milky way had just become too unhabitable saying that a catastrophe that made it's way to earth caused the survivers to leave. They all apparently assumed that the catastrophe killed off anyone that remained, either by choice or they didn't know about it. The federation, the largest government in the galaxy, had certainly not sent a group down to re-colonize or they would have documented it and they CERTAINLY documented EVERYTHING that they did. her thoughts were interupted as the slayer had walked back into the room holding up an action figure of himself but colored a different way and this caused her to smirk "you popular or something?" she asked as it looked like a figurine made for kids ((MAKE IT HAPPEN ID I WANT ONE XD)) and the slayer shrugged "i have no idea why there here or what there for but there marked on my map under collectables and every other thing that has been labelled as that has been massively helpful against these things so i just grab em'. Anyway you said that thing takes missiles? i found some parts while i was in there that i couldn't figure out how to make use of but maybe i can make something with the help of the A.I. in this station that can help allow your suit to accept missiles." he says as he then spoke again but looked away "vega can you analyze her suit and see if you can't make a blueprint for something that can allow her to stock up on missiles?" he asked. He then nodded and took out a data chip like last time again and handed it to her "here this'll allow vega to communicate with you. Keep it too. He's already been intagrated with this suit" he explains as Samus took the chip and placed it in her helmet. Soon a surprisingly realistic yet emotionless voice spoke "Hello. I am vega. You suit seems highly advanced. With such a suit i must inquire if you are ok with me doing a diagnostic on it" Samus was surprised by the A.I. asking to run through her suits equipment but she then spoke "as you wish but please don't do harm to it. The suit is important to me a bit more than just survival" she said and her visor showed that vega was doing a scan and diagnostic of her suit. Once he spoke up he broke her train of thought about earth that was started up again but didn't lead anywhere "it appears that this facility has the means to make a device capable of allowing your suit to accept the type of missile ammo we have at disposal. I will inform the slayer and we will proceed from there. I will also inform Dr. Hayden of this new detour" he said and then the doom slayer looked back and and nodded "alright lets head out. we need to find a bit more items and some tools to put this all together" he explained but then she spoke almost immediately after "how are humans in this galaxy still possible. the galactic federations database says that a catastrophe caused this galaxy to become uninhabitable. How has all this been possible" she asked as the slayer stood there in thought then spoke "so i guess they did survive. Awhile back probable maybe 10 or so years ago" he said not know just HOW long he had been in that tomb "these creatures invaded mars just like this time and they killed everyone... including me in a sense. i was part of a group of space marines sent here to protect the base but i had no idea what they were doing. these things came in and killed everyone including my squadron. i made it out but when i tried to teleport back i was sent into a space and attacked. as i was about to die they left me to suffer and bleed out when i was approached by an entity known only as the betrayer. at least known as that in the database i guess. He made me an offer. he would give me back my life and amor that would help me make these creatures suffer if i allowed him to inhabit my body as well so he could get revenge on the creatures who had wronged him. we ended up going through hell where the portal had taken us and we slaughtered them and soon ended up facing what we thought had been the entity who was controlling it all, the spider mastermind, we had beaten him and teleported back to earth and saw... we had been to late. the demons were there and killing everything. i was met by seeing my hometown set ablaze and my pet rabbit daisy's head stuck on a pike" he clenched his fist in anger and puslnched the wall hard leaving a massive dent in the very tough and sturdy looking metal ((we're going with that cause i like the idea of the always vengful slayer of demons having a soft spot for animals)) "at that point they had killed me and i had been reborn as this doom slayer. i went through my hometown and slaughtered the demons till i came upon a group of survivers. they all wanted to leave earth believing that they'd find someplace else to live on a distant planet and they took the strongest rocket they had available at the base in my hometown and took as many survivers as they could. i was against it the entire time cause i didn't think they'd survive. eventually we found the real mastermind, the icon of sin, as they called it and we defeated it. the betrayer thanked me and then left me leaving me with the ability to take on these creatures. i guess he had been appeased. i had not. everyone i loved and everything i loved. gone. i went on the biggest rampage throught earth as i murdered each and everyone of those damn creatures. i knew since i layed my eyes on those first set of survivers that there would be more and i was correct. i foind more and more till i was done and there was enough for an entire civilization. i soon parted ways with them as i stepped into a portal to hell and continued killing those demented fucks. last thing i remember was being crushed under a building as a trap by those demons because i had gotten too carried away. then i woke up here." he explains as he had finally calmed down. Samus looked at him and felt bad for all he had gone through relating the most to loosing her loved ones as images of Ridley killing her parents in front of her flashed though her mind. and it crushed her to admit that she still had doubts. he said that this happened maybe 10 years ago but the federation had been around much longer than that. how could it have been possible. the catastrophe sounded just like the one he spoke of but that was more than a couple hundred years ago ((i dont think its explicitly stated how long the slayer was in the tomb in DOOM 2016)) "that sounds maddening and im incredibly sorry for your loss but the catastrophe your talking about sounds like the one that happened a couple hundred years ago" she says but before he could reply a visual in both there visors showed that someone was talking samuel for the slayer and vega for samus. both explained to them that the slayer was found in a tomb that he had been in for gods know how long and that he does indead speak the truth about the documentation and the catastrophe. the slayer then growled "then i guess i have a couple hundred years worth of demons to kill don't i" he stated very coldly and with an obvious vengeance in his voice as he continued to head to the robots office while samus followed. While the duo of the slayer and samus walked through the halls, unbeknownst to them they were being watched heavily as a space ship a couple galaxies away was watching in on them. This space ship was the home ship of the space pirates and the notorious leader of the pirates and samus's longest and biggest rival ever: Ridley. The creature watched the pair go though the station and watched as those things attacked. Ridley was not one to ever be afraid or back down from anything so the fact that these things shook even him to his core infuriated him beyond belief. he watched in pure hatred and rage as the creatures stood little chance to the duo. He noted that his biggest problem towards facing the woman who he should have killed as a child was the slayer. the way he absolutely annihilated those creature's with ease showed that tp even distract him long enough and separate the two he would have to send out literal armys just to keep him busy long enough to kill the infernal bounty hunter. A space pirate general made the mistake of interrupting the dragon's train of thought as he walked in. Ridley soon grabbed the pirate tightly in his claws almost crushing him completely as he spoke in a venomous tone "speak general. before you become my next victim" he says as the fire in his throat started to boil up. The general gulped and spoke "w-we recieved a message s-sir. I-it's from somewhere in m-mars. it says it knows about us and that the h-hunter is there. it wants to make a proposal. it helps us finally b-be rid of the hunter and in e-exchange we help get rid of s-something called the slayer" he whimpered out gasping for air. Ridley tossed the general to the side as he got up and gasped for air heavily "so something down there thinks it can easily rid me of that infernal bounty hunter once and for all and all i need to do is kill this so called 'slayer'. i accept. who was this transmission from general" he says as he looks back at the planet he was observing. the general soon spoke up "said its name was dr.-"


End file.
